Worth the Fight
by BelikovForeverBabeyy
Summary: There's always one thing in the way of a Relationship working, wether it be Friends, Family or that one person that decides to make it a love triangle. Rose Hathaway isn't the type of girl to fight hard for guy unless they are worth the fight.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the bright sky as the sun continued to shine, Large drops of sweat ran from my face. I let out a humph as I crossed the finish line. Only one lap to go. I turned and watched the other struggling students. This was a stupid idea. Who signs up for extra intense sport classes, And you guessed it this week was all about running. 40 laps to be precise. Finally only a few steps away from victory.

I smiled as I collapsed on the other side of the finish line. I stared up at the sky the clouds hanging low and looking incredibly white. i eventually dragged myself from the floor and over to my water bottle.

Then it happened. Tasha Ozera came waltzing in with her freshly painted manicure and a large white grin, which seemed to always be plastered on her face. Stupid skank. She saw me sitting on the floor with my bottle of water, I probably looked like a panting dog. As soon as her ice blue eyes landed on me a laugh rolled up her throat and erupted from her lungs.

"A bit sweaty there mutt?" A growl erupted from my throat. Encouraging her joke. Her little posse of spoilt, uptight skank mole friends laughed along with her. But thankfully their laughter died down when my friends rolled up. Mia rolled up behind me probably as sweaty as me. Eddie and Mason right with her.

"What do you want skank?" I smiled at the face Tasha pulled when Mia's words finally reached her ears.

"Watch how you talk to your superiors Rinaldi!" I laughed at her response.

"Superior my Ass, you stupid bitch" She flashed me a glare that she thought was all mighty. But couldn't even harm a fly.

I shook my head, gathered my things and headed towards the gate.

"That's right walk away! Stupid Slut wouldn't have last two seconds" Anger rose to my face. I dropped my things on the floor and whipped my head around and gave her a deadly snarl. I took the steps towards her quickly and hard. Her friends no longer stood behind her. They had backed away their eyes large with fear. Before she had time to do anything my fist shot back and quickly swung forward on impact I heard an almighty crunch.

"Watch what comes from your mouth Natasha, Or you may be worse off than you are now" I spat my words at her as she rolled around on the floor gripping her probably broken nose, while tears leaked from her eyes. I turned on my heel picked up my stuff and not giving her another glance I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't, nor have I ever understood the reasoning behind Suspension. The idea of letting someone have a few days or even weeks off school as punishment is although I love it, stupid. They give you work to do while your away knowing that it's just going into the bin, the only downside is my mother. She's usally away on business trips but occasionally she's back for about 2 weeks then she's off again for a few months. But she chose to return home late last night for a three day stop in. No one was expecting her and I think even the Old Man got abit angry. The one constant and only person i've ever counted on was my father, although he's not a suitable role model he's always there for me.

I sighed as my mother continued to blab on about how disappointed she was.

"ROSEMARIE!" my head whipped around and me eyes travelled her face. Her long and wavy auburn hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her hazel eyes held an anger filled fiery look.

"Yes?" she seemed almost perplexed at how I was acting so calm. She shook her head and didn't bother talking anymore. That's one of the many things I didn't like about my mother, She was a hard worker she would pay close attention to things she liked or needed as a resource. So when it came to me I was nothing but that kid she happened to have with a man she happened to love, I didn't understand it but my father still loves my mother even though she's never around unless of course it's convenient for her.

The car pulled up in our drive way and I swiftly and quickly removed myself from the presence of my mother, I enetered the house and went straight to my room instead of making a pit stop at the fridge like usual. I pushed my door shut behind my and pulled the shoes from my feet and collapsed on my bed.

Beeping woke me from my light sleep. I rolled over finding my phone on my bedside table.

_**Lissa**__ – Hey xo_

_**Rose**__ – Hey xo _

_**Lissa**__ – I heard what happened, I'm sure she was being immature. But I wish you would control your anger xo _

_**Rose **__– Yeah I know Lissa, But you know how she gets on my nerves xo_

_**Lissa**__ – Yeah I know, But walk me to school tomorrow? Xo_

_**Rose **__– Sure Liss xo _

I yawned and looked out the window next to my bed. The sun was beginning to set. I blinked a few times and rolled over.

The drive to Lissa's was short and boring.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud noise of my fist hitting the Dragomir's large wooden door echoed through my ears. I could hear lissa's yelling as she ran for the door.

"Rose! I've missed you!"

Lissa had been Rose's bestfriend ever since she could remember. They had met on the first day of kindergarden and instantly became inseparable. The two had bonded over all kinds of things but the one thing that bonded them was when a snarky and rather stuck up young boy named Jessie started to bully Lissa and Rose the fierce and wild young 5 year old she was threatened him. Lissa knew right then that Rose was the friend she had been looking for.

The two girls were inseparable, well until fifth grade. When Lissa's dad decided to move to the other side of town into the nicer area where he could send his children to a private school, the girls didn't see each other much.

"I've missed you too Liss!" There hug only lasted a few minutes but to them it felt like they never wanted to let go. These girls were like sisters, although not realated by blood.

A loud laugh interrupted them, Just then andre strolled in, Another person rose met in kindergarden. Andre, Lissa's twin was everything like Rose snarky, sarcastic but at moments he acted like lissa. Calm and collected like a royal.

"Rosie?" A grin broke out on rose's face and she bolted towards him in a fast run, she laughed as he scooped her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you so much, Dre!" An awkward little cough was released into the room. Making rose feel awkward. She turned around finally realizing there was another person there. His tall frame towered over her. The dark brown eyes made her seem as though she should suddenly feel self-conscious and nervous. His hair was long to his shoulders but most of it tied back. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Him I'm Rose" He nodded and gave her a dazzling smile and her heart skipped a beat.


	4. AN

I know I've been gone a long time and I would like to apologize but to make it up to you all I'm updating all of my stories starting now , so after this author's note you should find three new chapters, happy reading

From Ashleigh


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel his eyes on me as i stood with Andre talking. His smile made my heart bounce in my chest and i wondered his connection to the dragomir family. the short and brief meeting we had replayed in my mind over and over. his dazzling smile flashed through my eyes again.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice echoed through my head pulling me from my thoughts.

"yeah?" Lissa looked at me with a perplexed look on her face. she stared at me for a few minutes before shaking her head and laughing.

"ready?" i smiled at her and laughed before nodding.

as we stepped out of the door Andre and Dimitri followed behind us.

"Oi Dre where are you going?"

"thought we'd come for a walk" i smiled with a large grin and nodded. as andre walked in front of me i picked up my walking speed into a run and jumped and landed on his back.

"piggy back ride" i yelled with enthusiasm. i heard a deep and velvety laugh echoed around us. I turned my head to see Dimitri standing next to us, his height still exceeded my own even when on Andre.

"Rose get down your heavy" I laughed and latched my legs around his waist. He let go of me and I slowly slid Down and dropped on the floor in a heap. I sighed In frustration.

A hand appeared in front of my face.

"Come on Roza ill carry you" I smiled and took his hand, he pulled me up and crouched down.

"I'll do one better Roza you can get on my shoulders" I laughed and Swung my legs over his shoulders and slowly he stood up before he fell back into step with Andre and Lissa. Lissa looked up slow and unsuspecting, before letting out a small squeal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose get down! You going to hurt poor Dimitri,"

"It's alright Lissa, she quite light and I'm sure she's happy not being a midget for once"

"Hey! I'm not that small!" I laughed. We a rounded the corner to face the front gate of , it held an emptiness about it. It looked like an abandoned and old building, but then you enter past the gates and it grows and comes alive. It's quite astonishing. We continued to walk to the gates where even from the back I notice tasha's uptight stance. I heard her snarky voice echo to those surrounding her.

"She's a stupid bitch! She just walked up to me and punched me for no reason, if I had known that she was going to attack me I would have gotten her on the floor before she even started" I snorted and burst into laughter. Her body tensed as her and her snobby crowd turned to face me. I looked down on them from

Dimitri's shoulders. Tasha's nose and eye had a distinctive light tinge to it of purple that you could even see through her thick makeup.

"How's your nose tasha? Going to need to get another nose job?" I laughed, out if the corner of my eyes I saw Lissa watching the situation with worried eyes. I felt her warning gaze when her eyes landed on mine.

I saw Tasha eyeing off Dimitri like a piece of meat.

"Don't even think about it tasha, he wouldn't go for you if your life depended on it, he's too good for you" Dimitri smirked turning his head to look at Andre, and stood with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Oh I think he would, if I wanted him I could have him" this made us all laugh even Dimitri's laugh echoed and made me stare in amazement, he had a loud but very velvety laugh. She looked at me in fury before bettering her eyes at Dimitri.

"So what's your name?" She stared battering her eye lashes and standing in a stance that made her seem constipated.


	7. Chapter 7

I slid my legs off dimitri's shoulders and slowly slid to the floor. As I landed my leg went wobly and i lost my balance. as i began to fall, i felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back up. i looked up to dimitri and smiled.

"thanks comrade" i laughed, he rose an eyebrow before leaning down so his lips were level with my ear.

"i helped you, now you help me" he whispered, i laughed and nodded. i turned to tasha and gave her a sweet smile.

"i thinks it time you left us alone and went to class like a good little girl now Tasha!"

her persistence in getting his name both annoyed and astonished me. she was so determined to get his name that she payed no attention that he had made no movement towards wanting to give it to her. i smiled as his hand that was still wrapped around my waist tightened a little and he pulled me closer, as though he was scared of her. i laughed a little which seemed to catch her attention for a minute before she humphed and let out an anger filled sigh. she continued to push for details but asking him small and minor questions, which seemed to make him uncomfortable and annoy me. i smiled before turning so my body was facing Dimitri before reaching up and pulling his head down and pushing my lips on to his. he quickly recovered from his shock and kissed me back. his tongue slipped in to my mouth and we began to kiss more fiercely, i faintly heard a scream and knew tasha and her followers had stormed off, and i didn't care. i felt like i was on cloud nine. his touch sent shivers down my spine, and now the only problem was..what hav**e **i gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

I laid on my towel the heat of the hot sand barely seeping through, I felt the sweat appearing on my body from laying in the sun.

"Rose! Rose Christian, Andre and Dimitri are on their way!" I smiled and nodded at her as she sat next to me on her towel under the small umbrella.

"Have you spoken to dimitri since the kiss?" I shook my head, there have been plenty of chances for us to talk about it, but the truth was I liked dimitri he was different to the other guys that I had kissed. He was gentle about it like he was happy taking his time, like he wasn't going to push me to do things I didn't want to.

The sweat continued to run down my skin, but shadow soon loomed over my small body.

"I don't care who you are, move" His deep velvety laugh echoed through my ears.

"Nice to see you too Roza" my eye lids flashed open from behind my sunglasses . I let out a small laugh.

"want to come for a swim?" I slowly rose from where I lay and smiled at him before running to the water and jumping in. before I realised it dimitri had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, we stood there for a moment before he turned me around..

"I want to talk about that kiss Roza" I nodded at him and pulled back a little, I didn't know what to say or think. What if I told him I liked him and he hurt me. What if? It's always going to be what if, because no matter what dimitri would always be too good for me.

I stepped further away from him and began to float in the water. The small waves moved me further away from him. Thoughts rambled through my head as I drifted.

I felt Dimitri's big hand wrap around mine and pull me close.

"I don't know how you feel but I like you a lot Roza" I smiled up at him before he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down and kissed me.


End file.
